One Last Dance
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: Scenes/snippets cut or removed from the "Dance" series. Companion and non-story canon pieces.
1. Dance I: Wrong Move

**Note: **A piece missing from "Conjour's Masqurade", when the group is in London. You'll notice Akako here, when she's not actually with the group.

**Dance I: Wrong Move**

Saguru stared at the form before him, blinking for a moment. He opened his mouth to comment and closed it again, startlingly unable to form words at the moment. He had seen his love cross-dress many times over th course of their seven year relationship, but this...

This was rather un-expected.

Kaito stood in the doorway to their room, a towel wrapped around his slender body, fuming. He crossed over to the closet he was sharing with Saguru during their stay in London, pulling on a pair of jeans and one of Saguru's shirts, angrily rolling up the sleeves as he stormed back out of the room.

Saguru trailed after, rather curious and slightly wary, his instinctive sense that something was going to go wrong (long honed after two years of chasing Kaitou Kid) screaming at him. He blinked as Kaito stopped only a few doors away from their own bedroom, pounding on the door to Conan and Akako's room.

The door was opened by a sleepy fourteen-year-old carrying a pillow. Conan blinked at them before pushing past, heading for Saguru's own room, apparently intending to steal the detective's bed for sleep. "I had nothing to do with it," he called over his shoulder.

Saguru shook his head and followed Kaito into the room, watching as the magician started ranting at the pregnant witch propped up in bed, not quite sure if the brunette was speaking English, Japanese or some language known only to him. "Akako-chan, could you please turn my boyfriend back into..er...my boyfriend?" he asked the amused witch, rubbing his temple in a poor attempt to ward off an on-coming headache.

"No. He's lucky I didn't do worse. Call me a senile bitchy witch." Akako said, grumbling as she selected another chocolate from the large assortment Conan had bought her in an effort to ward off her temper.

"I have a show tonight, Akako!"

"Well, now you can be your own lovely female assistant."


	2. Dance II: Saying Goodbye

**Note:** A missing scene from the end of "Illusionist's Ball", it was supposed to be the final scene, but was cut as the birth of Rose finished off the story better.

**Dance II: Saying Good-bye**

It was raining, the day they buried Kaitou Kid.

Not that that wasn't expected, it had actually been predicted to snow, considering it was December 31st, and Ekoda was experiencing a cold snap.

In a large temple in the middle of downtown Tokyo, hundreds of men and women gathered to mourn the fallen thief, lighting incense and remembering fondly the man that had brightened their nights with his antics. Most of the Task Force was there, intermixed with the fans, the boundary of law put to rest as they wept for the man each had known.

Across town, in a small Western church, the mood was different, much more somber as a small group of men and women said good-bye to their son, lover, brother and friend.

Conan stared up at the stained glass window of a saint he couldn't name, watching the rain pound against the glass, before returning his gaze down to the casket laying so innocently at the alter of the church. It had been Conan's decision, to hold the funeral in a church and for a Wiccan burial. While Kiden was an avowed atheist, it was an easier choice, then dealing with the long traditions of a Buddhist funeral, and less...symbolic then a Christian one. Conan didn't think he could stomach, listening to a priest talk about heaven, hell or sin, while burying his brother.

"This is a place, which is not a place, in a time which is not a time, halfway between the worlds of the Gods, and of mortals. Let us take hands. Breath deeply, and feel your love for Edogowa Kiden. Imagine that your love and all of your joyful memories of him are colours that you weave into a cord."

Conan cracked an eye open at the High Priestess, wondering if she was for real for a moment before snapping his eye shut as Akako stepped on his foot. He tried desperately to stifle a laugh, as he pictured the face his brother would have made as he listened.

"Now all of our cords weave a circle around this space, marking it as a sacred space. By the earth that is Her body, the air that is Her breath, the fire that is Her bright spirit, and the waters of her living womb, the circle is cast. Blessed Be."

Saguru, Akako, Mika and Jii shifted, moving to their designated locations to call directions, starting with Saguru, who represented the West.

"As the sun sets, so our friend has left us. Spirits of the West, power of water, we call you into our circle. Open our hearts, let our tears and love flow. Bring us healing and renewal. Blessed Be." Saguru placed a bowl of water on the alter the group was surrounding, trying not to look at his wavering, tear stained reflection in the bowl.

Akako took up the next mark, lighting the candle she held in her hands, watching the flame flicker and dance, before speaking. "As life is a day, so our friend has passed into the night. Spirits of the South, powers of fire, we call you into our circle. Bring us the courage we need to face the reality of death, keep our passion alive even in our sorrow, and bring us the warmth of the hearth, and the cleansing power of fire. Blessed Be." She knelt, placing the candle on the alter, closing her eyes in pain as she stood again, and Conan made his way to her side, taking her hand, squeezing it gently.

"All that falls, shall be rise again, and so our friend will be reborn. Spirits of the East, powers of air, we call you into our circle. Bring us clarity of vision, bright memories of our beloved Kiden, and the knowledge of bright sunrises and new beginnings. Blessed Be." Jii whispered.

"As the earth forms us, so our friend shall return. Our mother feeds us and clothes us. She gives us everything and in the end, she takes out bodies back. Spirits of the North, powers of the earth, we call you into our circle. From you we come to you, to you we return. Bring us the strength, nurturing, and the knowledge that all that dies, becomes a part of you again. Blessed Be." Mika knelt carefully, placing a bowl of ash and dirt on the alter, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Spirits of the Center, of change and transformation, we call you into our circle. Guide us through this change, help our beloved Kiden through the great transformation he faces, and help us remember the true core of our lives. Blessed Be." The High Priestess said softly.

"Blessed Be," Conan intoned with the group, staring at the offerings on the alter, before raising his eyes to the bowl of honey the High Priestess now held, smacking the part of his brain that had commented at the number of lewd jokes Kiden could have made to Saguru and Kaito over the sticky liquid.

"Ancestors, you have gone before us, and given us our lives. You who are ancestors of our blood, and you who are ancestors of our spirit, we bring you this offering. May you walk among us now. May you guide Kiden to the Summerland, to the lands of renewal. May he join your company and there find healing for all the hurts of the body, and may he continue to grow in wisdom and power. May he meet those among you that he has known and loved before; may he be embraced and welcomed. Blessed Be." She set the bowl of honey on the alter, bowing her head.

The High Priest clasped his hands together, looking at those gathered around the alter and coffin. "Please, come up now and speak to him. Tell him whatever you need to, and help him in the journey into death."

Conan released Akako's hand as he moved towards the casket, whispering something softly before taking her place again, followed by a young woman Conan didn't know. Kaito moved next, his body trembling as he knelt by the casket, gently brushing his fingers over the polished wood.

Kaito opened his mouth to speak, but instead, gave a broken cry, throwing himself at the casket, clawing at it, sobbing. Saguru moved to Kaito's side, gently rubbing his boyfriend's back, only to be shoved away as Kaito gave another keening cry, desperate to unlatch the casket and free Kiden. Saguru made a movement with his hand, and Nakamori joined him, both taking one of Kaito's arms, lifting the sobbing teenager, carrying him from the circle that the Priest hurried to open.

Conan felt Akako squeeze his hand tightly as they watched the pair carry Kaito out, the brunette unable to stand. Conan lowered his head, tears slipping down his cheeks. He swallowed, before moving to the casket himself, gently brushing this thumb over the slight scratches Kaito had left. "I can't believe you're really gone," he whispered, wiping angrily at his eyes. "I keep expecting you to come bouncing in, laughing about how we all believed that you had died." Conan sniffed, closing his eyes before turning his attention the the stained glass window, not even sure why he was speaking. Kiden couldn't hear him, not any more. "I miss you. I've only been your brother for six months, and now I can't picture my life without you." Conan rested his head against the casket before placing a kiss on the laqured wood before standing and returning to Akako's side.

The High Priestess waited until it was clear that Conan was the last to speak, before taking the lead again. "Journey on now, brother. We will follow when we can. May you be born again at the same time and in the same place as those you knew and loved in this life. May you know them again and love them."

The High Priest started to wrap the casket since there was no body to wrap, while the High Priestess dismissed the directions. The High Priest then opened the circle again, and Conan followed Akako outside, joining Saguru in watching over a sedated Kaito, rain plastering his hair to his head.


End file.
